


Under the gaze of stars

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Stars, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: On a sleepless night like this, it was only natural for something magical to happen.





	Under the gaze of stars

It was a chilly late night which soon would become a very early morning, although it was still some time before that would happen. Before the stars and the moon would step aside and let the sun rule over the sky once more. Yet Akko was restless this night, after tossing around a bunch and even reaching for desperate measures as counting sheep, she decided it was better to get some fresh air, and here she was, staring at the night sky, at one specific constellation. It was different from all the other times she couldn't sleep. It wasn't excitement, it wasn't worried nor was it her desire to not waste the night and practice or do something else with her time. The latter usually ending with her sleeping at whatever morning classes she would have the next day.

It was a chilly late night which soon would become a very early morning, although it was still some time before that would happen. Before the stars and the moon would step aside and let the sun rule over the sky once more.

As such, she was just sitting on the balcony, with her legs dangling off the edge and her mind empty of any thoughts. Something that contrary to popular belief didn't happen often if at all up until this point. Maybe this was so scary for her, this emptiness. Not one that you get at a test you haven't studied for nor would it be the peaceful kind, the moment of respite after whatever trouble she'd get in and out of. This was such a neutral, unspecified emptiness. Hollow and scary, unknown.

"I dread to ask if you're still up or perhaps already up, Akko." A familiar voice broke her concentration, although if anyone asked her what was the thing she concentrated on, she'd have no real answer.

"Diana." She called out her name, not sure how to really react to the girl. Her sole presence filled her with excitement, happiness and all of that weirdly mixed with fear. Not really fear, a more proper way to call the feeling was anxiety. She felt anxious under all those other emotions and thoughts she had for the Cavendish heiress. "I couldn't sleep." She offered a simple answer, her voice quiet as she didn't even look back at the other girl.

She heard footsteps that got closer and stopped just behind her. "Is something worrying you, Akko?" There was a clear concern in Diana's voice as she sat herself next to brown-haired witch. This made her heart ache as she felt the same mixture of emotions flood her body, as if increased, concentrated dosage was just injected into her. It made her afraid, but she decided to just play it cool.

"Not really, I guess all the excitement just got to me, ahaha." She laughed fakely and offered a smile of the same quality. Diana just glared and poked her cheek with one finger and Akko could swear that just the feeling of her fingertips made her heart stop for a split second.

"You're not good at lying Kagari." It wasn't the cold glare she always bestowed upon those she thought deserved it, but rather the usage of her family name. It was like a needle to her inflated fake happiness that she tried to use as a mask to hide behind.

"It just occurred to me that it's all over, you know." Akko looked down, once more speaking in a very soft voice. There was no point in hiding anything from Diana. Nothing to gain from it after all.

"Over? What's over, Akko you're being awfully cryptic." Once more there was a concern in Diana's voice, but this time she could also notice a frown portraying said worry. She hated that, making people worry about her yet she was so good at achieving that.

"The shining rod, my chase after Chariot and looking for the words." Wasn't it obvious? Why ask such a simple question.

"I see, but you don't seem satisfied with the outcome which further leaves me confused." It wasn't true, but Akko understood that the other girl was just guessing or rather assuming.

"No, no! That's not it. It all ended great..." She paused, her mind filled with the events of the last week, how crazy it was and only now did she really paid it any real attention. But she wasn't lying, it all ended in such a perfect manner.

"...But?" Diana inquired raising a brow.

"While at the start I was lost and confused I tried my best or wanted to try my best, to be like Chariot. Then everything became a bit sharper when professor Ursula told me about the words and how I have to search for them. It gave me purpose, some real goal that you could actually see. Becoming a great witch and making people smile I still think it's a great thing to aim to but… After all this, I started thinking how vague that is." She let out a soft sigh. "It's weird because I still want to do those things, but for some reason, there's this void that I can't seem to fill up with anything. Like there's something I have to do but there's nothing really to do. I'm being weird." She ended with a soft smile.

"My my, are you actually looking before taking a leap?" Diana seemed shocked which annoyed Akko, as her cheeks inflated with air and she crossed her arms, looking away from the other witch. Here she was being open about her feelings only to be teased about it.

She felt something gently land on her head… A hand? Was she being patted? "Akko, I'm not making fun of you. If anything? I'm proud, you're actually feeling the need to think about your future in a much more… Responsible way."

Atsuko wanted to believe that, the honesty behind Diana's words yet she didn't want to be naive, not anymore. She turned her head to glance at the blonde witch, her own face wearing a frown. Yet as soon as she saw the gentle smile on her lips and the honesty behind those blue eyes, she didn't care if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she did believe that Diana was being honest. Which just made her realize she was being praised and that made her cheeks grow red and she once more turned her head away to hide that fact. "T-Thanks, I guess." She muttered.

"That still doesn't make me feel… Different." She decided that she didn't want to worry the Cavendish heiress more than necessary and avoid the word better.

"You just need short-term goals and once you get used to the routine you won't need to worry about those, as they will find you themselves. And if you'll still feel that way? You can always make up your own short-term goals." The blonde witch nodded.

"Short term goals?" Akko repeated that as if she was just learning yet another ancient word to unlock some secret power.

"Correct, tests, exams, experiments, it'll all find us sooner or later if we'll to continue our education here. And if that won't be enough, or it won't serve the purpose, you can always try to improve something specific in your magical arsenal." Akko knew that it was a great opportunity to make a jab at her lack of abilities, yet instead of hearing any sort of sarcastic follow-up or an offhand comment she was meet with the other girl gentle smile. This, while making her happy and a little giddy inside, reminded her of the anxiety she had deeply rooted at the base of those feelings.

"Mmh… I don't like solving issues by waiting." While she was glad for the advice, it was true that it wasn't really something she looked forward to. Wait till the void fills itself.

There was a soft chuckle coming from the other girl, and she glanced at her, there wearing the same soft smile was Diana, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm glad that deep down you're still the same Akko that I..." There was a pause and the blonde witch looked away, her blue eyes aiming at the sky. "That we know and like."

"Mmh..." Akko squinted her eyes only to sigh, there was no escaping the truth. She was an impatient person. "I can't really help it, even if I learn the virtue of patience, it'll be just a bit more pressure to understand the need for it, it won't make me feel good about it."

"Like I said, you can think of something you want to improve. Perhaps professor Ursula can help you with that, ask her for a goal that she could help you with or at least guide you towards the means to improve." Diana stared at the sky as she spoke, ever since her gaze left Akko, she'd just look at the same thing that the brown haired witch was staring before. The big dipper.

While a bit disappointing it had it's perks, as Atsuko felt a little bit less pressure without the other girl's eyes on her. Yet if she could choose she'd rather have it the other way. "Thanks, I think I'll do that tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll think of some ideas and propose them to the professor!" The more she spoke and thought about it, the better it sounded in her mind. It was true, she could still make her own goals and improve, like making small steps for herself on the long road to become a great witch!

"In that case, I'll consider my job done and allow you to enjoy the starry night by yourself." Diana attempted to stand up but was stopped as she felt her arm being grasped firmly, she looked at the other witch and raised a brow in an unspoken question.

"You didn't say why you're up at this late hour." While she didn't want to sound too forceful she still wanted for her voice to have some sort of power behind it, although it was but a gamble if it would have any effect at the noble girl, considering her usual demeanor and will power.

"And what makes you think there's anything troubling my mind?" It was the Cavendish girl's turn to try and hide the truth, although while Akko wasn't as observant to spot her true emotions, she had to assume something and now it was plainly written on her stubborn expression. Meaning she already lost in that attempt and while she could be stubborn herself there was no gain in such after all, Atsuko did reveal what shadowed her heart. "Very well I can already tell that you won't let it go. Although I'll prefix this by saying that what troubles me is extremely childish."

That, of course, got Akko even more curious as she leaned towards the blonde witch, her crimson eyes focused on Diana. "Before I tell you, I'll also want to say that it doesn't trouble me as… It makes me think, like an endless corridor without any exit I just dwell deeper into it and it's what kept me up tonight." She let out a soft sigh. "It's about my mother. I wonder if… I wonder what she'd think of this accomplishment that you managed to achieve."

"Huh? But we did it together, all of us! It wasn't anything that I did alone." Atsuko was confused by the other girl's words, especially since Diana was there till the end, did she not consider herself as part of the group effort?

"But it was you that was chosen by Claiomh Solais, the shiny rod. You found the words, Akko." Diana glanced at the other girl with a smile, an expression that slowly melted away as she saw the shorter girl's anger.

"It's not important who was chosen! What's important was the goal that we achieved together, without you or any of the other girls I wouldn't do much. Your mother would be proud of you! Because in the end you were an important part of it all, and it's only natural that such a thing couldn't be done by a single witch! So don't think about it this way and it also answers your question. She'd be happy for what you have done!" Atsuko clenched her fists and closed her eyes, letting her frustration slowly transform into weariness as the realization that she almost yelled at Diana settled in. "And it's not childish." She added quietly.

The Cavendish heiress was a bit taken aback by the tone, yet the surprise didn't last long as she smiled and glanced at the stars once more. "I knew you'd say something like that and… And maybe I needed to hear it from someone." There was a short pause before she continued. "I think she would like you, your dream to use magic in such a good way. To help people, to heal their sadness just like our family tried to heal their bodies all those hundred of years."

"She must have been an amazing person." The Kagari witch offered after a brief moment of silence. "Just… Please don't push yourself like she did. I know it's selfish of me to ask but… But I think you can do much more over a longer period then pushing yourself to try and save everyone at once." Akko reached to grab the other girl's arm as she pleaded with her like it was something that would eventually happen… And if anyone asked Diana about it, she wouldn't say it was true… But also wouldn't deny it.

"I'll try my best to properly locate my resources. I think I couldn't rest in peace knowing that you're out there somewhere being incredibly sad." At the blond girl's words, Atsuko's grasp on her arm would soften, enough so that she was able to raise her hand and gently coupe the other girl's cheek. "A smile is far more suitable for your pretty face."

Akko's face would turn red and she lowered her gaze timidly. At that point and after her own words, Diana decided that she perhaps overstayed her welcome and she slowly rose up. "You should head to bed to at least get some sleep." She said in her polite yet firm tone of voice she usually used. Without any response from the shorter girl, she decided to slowly move towards her room.

"Diana." Akko's voice stopped her dead in track, her lips forming a thin line. She really did overstay her welcome, hasn't she?

"Yes?" She asked without looking back at the other witch.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" The blonde girl blinked at the question as it turned out to be a very difficult one to answer, even to herself. She didn't want to but she knew she should. Yet what exactly was the reason that made her think that? It wasn't the desire to sleep since she knew deep down that the Sandman wouldn't bless her even with a short nap before the classes. No, it was a different reason, something related to fear.

"Why do you ask such a thing, Akko." That fear started to overcome her, it crept itself slowly up her spine.

"I'm not sure, I don't know these things but maybe some stars formed a line or some planets are aligned or… Something. But it just feels special, this night. It feels like if you go, this might never happen again." Diana closed her eyes, it was true there was something different about it and while it excited her it was also the source of the unexplained fear that filled her heart… At least now she understood she wasn't alone yet she wasn't sure if Akko felt the same way, the fear part that is.

"Perhaps." The blonde witch opened her eyes as she glanced at the corridor she came from. "But should there be a ritual to perform? A magic spell to cast? A word of power that needed to be said?" At that point she heard the other girl get up and walk up to her, soon one of her sleeves was tugged.

"Diana I thought you're more clever than that… Or are you just making fun of me?" There it was, the annoyance in the girl's voice. She could imagine the girl's face all puffy and pouting, it brought a smile to her lips. Still, there was no point in trying to lie to herself, she perfectly knew what it was that was filling her… And the other girl if she wasn't lying, which she would never accuse Akko of doing in a situation like this. Her lies would be to easy to notice.

"I'm not making fun of you, perhaps just trying to lie to myself, that's all. You don't need to get upset over it." It required all her will power to both not turn around and look at the girl as well as not to just run away down the corridor. Would Akko chase her? Would she give up? What would this unpredictable girl do?

"Lie to yourself? Why?" The brown-haired witch sounded surprised of course, a bit confused yet there was something else, something that perhaps not even she was aware but it was so clear for Diana. Sadness. Just that tiny bit made her heart skip a beat especially since she understood that she was the reason for it.

"Perhaps I understand why we are here, why we meet, be it by fate, some magical power that remains unknown or just coincident. I also know that it's dangerous." She took a deep breath, she had to be confident, like a parent that was about to explain something important, something that might shatter its children happiness.

"Dangerous?" The Kagari witch inquired curiously.

"Yes, I… I like you Akko." The could feel her own cheeks come ablaze. She never knew that a confession would look like this. Her being turned around to the person she spoke, afraid of what the future might bring more than happy to share her feelings and most importantly ready to deny any relationship that might brew from it.

"Like me?" The girl behind her asked once more or rather repeated it in a questioning fashion. Perhaps digesting the words this way, which was a plausible thing considering that realization did hit her after a moment. "L-Like me?! Y-You mean like… Like like like?!" Diana heard the girl grow… Panicked? She wasn't sure but it made her want to turn around and comfort her, to calm her down which would break her decision to not look at her, since that could break her resolve. Luckily for her Akko seemed to calm down as suddenly as she started to freak out. "You like me." She repeated in a soft voice.

"That I do, Akko." Since it seemed like a difficult moment for the other girl… And herself, she just wanted to play it slow, let all the pieces fall in its place naturally.

"I… I like you to, Diana." It was almost a whisper, barely audible for her ears yet inside her mind it seemed as if the words were screamed at her. How nice it would be to embrace those words and enjoy them for what they were. Yet that wouldn't be her fate.

"I'm glad, Akko… But I'm afraid that we can't be together." Just saying those words felt like someone stabbed her across the heart with an icicle. There was a long pause which she expected. What would come next? Crying, running away, getting mad, opposing her words, as Diana's mind weaved all those potential ideas she once more would be fooled by the unpredictability of Akko.

"You're ashamed of me?" It sounded so miserable if anyone compared the brown haired witch to a puppy, it is as if she was just kicked. It was what finally broke her resolve, as she turned around.

"What? Of course not! Akko I would never..." She paused, it was too late. She was caught in the trap, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her crimson eyes and the girl that the eyes belonged to, most likely unaware of what power she wielded to control her. While pretty they now stored the worst possible emotion, sadness.

"Then why! You said it yourself and now you're saying that it doesn't matter?" Atsuko stomped her feet and while her voice was filled with anger and frustration she still could see the sadness behind her red eyes.

"Because it's dangerous. Akko, I'm an heiress to the Cavendish family, a family with a long tradition and while I personally have nothing against it, you're not of noble heritage in any regards, Akko. We're from two different worlds. Finally, we're… We're both girls." She closed her eyes.

"You're afraid..." There was a disappointment in Akko's voice, yet it wasn't what tipped the scale, as Diana felt the frustration bubble break at the other girl's words.

"I am not afraid!" She suddenly broke her arm free from the other girl's fingers, a gesture so sudden and violent that it left the brown haired witch in a momentary shock. Diana understood what she just did, just added another thing onto the stack of emotional luggage for tonight and once more it wasn't a nice feeling. "I wish to protect you, Akko. I don't want you to suffer every day because of me and because of those around us."

"Khh, stupid!" It was her time to be surprised as she felt her shoulders being harshly grabbed and shaken. "I thought you people from Cavendish family were supposed to be selfless but all I see now is you being selfish! Did I ever give a damn about what others thought? No! I'll remind you who gave up on Shiny Chariot because of those around her, it was you! So if you want to tell me something at least don't make it a lie!"

"Akko..." She looked in shock at the shorter girl. Was that the truth? Was it just an excuse, did she really managed to lie to herself and convince herself that this was the true reason… Was the true source of fear the society?

"I'm not stupid if there's a hole to jump in, if I have to I'll do it. You know why I don't look before leaping? Because it has to be done and it won't matter if I know or won't know what's in the hole. I'm not that dumb, I know it won't be easy. I know you have your family, I know that people would look the wrong way at any sort of relationship we'd have and I know that it would be for a few reasons. Me, a commoner witch and a girl." The girl almost yelled and Diana was afraid that she might wake someone up which would just make this entire thing between them even more awkward, yet thanks magic no one did. Soon the energy depleted from Akko's voice, now tired and quiet once more.

"I want to fight for happiness, my own and those around me. Please don't sacrifice your own happiness because of fear or because you think your responsibilities won't allow you to feel that." Small pearls of tears started to roll down Atsuko's cheeks. "Don't abandon me." She added in a quiet whisper.

That was too much, as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "Akko..." She felt the other girl hug her back and while so many words filled her mind, so many things she wanted to tell her right now, none of them found its way to her lips. None outside of one simple sentence. "I love, Akko. I won't abandon you."

Then there was silence, as both girls just stood there hugging each other. Perhaps the silence between them felt good and neither of the wanted to break the hug or perhaps the truth was more mundane and neither knew what should happen next.

Diana wasn't sure what happened and what should occur next. Did she just go one hundred and eighty degrees from her original statement of not wanting to be with Akko to agree to be with her? Were there steps that were required for them to take, some sort of talk, topics to discuss? While a bit arrogant she decided to be the mature one and break this silence. She knew that once something was set in motion, the unstoppable and unpredictable force that was Akko would keep it in motion no matter what.

"I think that solves our previous issue, does it not? As we filled the previously felt void with love." She smiled down at the other girl only to notice her grimace which made her raise a brow. Did Akko suddenly feel ill?

"Bleh, that was so corny it felt like it belonged in a Night Fall book series." Diana clenched her jaw at the said comment, taking a deep breath to calm herself. There goes the mood.

"Akko I think you're the only person that sometimes makes me wish to unleash physical, nonmagical violence upon you." One of her hands would form itself into a fist and she could see the other girl mischievous grin.

"Does that solidifies the fact that I'm special to you?" Atsuko asked still wearing the same impish smile from before.

"Stupid." Diana just bonked her head and sighed, covering her eyes with one hand as she shook it lightly. Still, she did smile, while annoyed deep down it was crystal clear what she got herself into by accepting her feelings towards this girl before her.

While the physical force behind said bonk was gentle at best it didn't stop Akko from overreacting as she rubbed the top of her head. "Ow ow ow..." Which made Diana roll her eyes.

"You've been through worse." Still, she once more pulled the girl into a hug as if to minimize the fake pain the girl was feeling. Just like before she felt Akko hug her back and once more silence would linger between them and unlike before Diana could feel a bit anxious about breaking it, not wanting to hear yet another comment about her attempts at being romantic.

"Diana?" Hearing her name made her glance down at Atsuko.

"Yes, Ak-" Her words were cut off as she felt a pair of lips press against hers, it took her a few seconds before she understood what was going on as she grabbed the other girl's arms and pushed her away. "A-Akko! What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you~" She replied in a sing-songy way.

"I kno-" Once more Akko's lips interrupted her words and once more she was forced to pull the girl away. "Stop that Akko!"

"Mhihi you're as red as a tomato, did I find the great Diana's weak point?" The crimson eyed girl grinned impishly at that.

"Of course not!" As she felt her face heat up, even more, it didn't help when the Kagari witch wrapped her arms around her neck and tippytoe to assault her with more kisses. "Akko you're being shameless!"

"Only towards you~" There it was again, the same playful sing-songy voice.

"Akko!"

oooOOOooo

Some moments passed before Diana could tame Akko and her playfulness and while it was late… Or rather very early they both decided to gaze at the stars for a bit longer before each going their own respectable way. Yet once they settled down it didn't take long before Diana could feel the other girl's body weight on herself and notice that she had fallen asleep. With a smile she gently laid the girl on top of her lap, her hands brushing through her brown hair.

"Akko I thought you wanted to share this night some more with me." Diana commented in a soft voice. "Have I exhausted you this much? With how unstable I can be about my own feelings and emotions." She let out a sigh as she continued to pet the other girl's hair. "I wish I was as strong as you are. While you have much ahead of you in terms of magic, you're so much stronger than a lot of people."

What now? Or rather from now on? Would they hold hands? Make it a secret? Tell their friends or just act as if nothing big has changed and made them notice? Would their circles of friends clash? Are there any school rules about this? Finally, what would this mean for her future as the Cavendish heiress? All those questions swirled inside her head as she observed the starry skies. She already agreed to jump down the hole with Akko, be it knowing what's down there or not, it would be unfair for both of them if she suddenly changed her mind. If anything she didn't want to toy with Akko's feelings like that. Speaking of the girl, she looked down at her sleeping face and once more the comparison to a puppy came to her mind, luckily this time in a much more positive light as she observed the peaceful face. Her hand moved away from Atsuko's hair and gently brushed her cheek, how she wanted to hug the other girl when she looked like this, still, she knew it wouldn't be appropriate if only because of the awkward position it would put them into.

Seeing her face made her also realize how trivial all her worries were as if just looking at her made all those disappear. Maybe she was right, maybe happiness of this kind was worth fighting for. Maybe she needed Akko in her life to make her realize how much wonderful things she'd miss out on if she just remained cautious of everything… And maybe Akko could use a bit of said cautiousness to stop herself from jumping down the wrong holes, since one day she'll stumble upon a rabbit one and that never ends well. Still, there was no point in worrying over things that were yet to come, right now she should wake her up and they should try to take at least a short nap before classes start.

"Diana." She blinked as she heard her name being spoken. Did Akko wake up on her own? One glance at the sleeping girl confirmed that it wasn't the case, which meant that the girl was talking in her sleep. "Diana… So warm." At that, she felt the shorter girl's arms wrap around her waist as she hugged her face into her stomach. This made Diana bit her lower lip as she gently brushed through her brown hair. Perhaps they could stay here a little bit longer… Maybe even watch she sunset? It was a long time since she saw one, so why not. She'll regret skipping on sleep some other night, since right now?

Right now she felt nothing but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I'm not sure how well I managed to capture each of those characters but I did my best to try and make them not feel too OOC considering the unusual circumstances.
> 
> Anyway, I finished watching Little Witch Academia and I really liked it, it was extremely entertaining and I got inspired to write this short piece.


End file.
